Power Rangers Pirate Force - Return to Earth Pt 1
by sentaifanfive
Summary: After the legend war the former Megaforce rangers set out into space to recover all the ranger powers.


**Power Rangers Pirate Force**

**Return to Earth Part 1**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: **

**Since the Legend War is most likely the finale to the first part of Megaforce, this is my take on how the second half should be and might possibly is**

**Troy/Emma**

**Jake/Gia**

**(RECAP)**

**Going back to the previous season, Gosei used every ounce of his strength to restore all the powers that were lost in previous years (Green MMPR, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder Powers etc.). All of this were to bring all possible veteran rangers back to help the Megaforce team face the biggest threat to earth yet, the Imperial WarStar empire.**

**Vrak before he was destroyed by the Mega Rangers he told them that they would be dealing with his imperial family and that earth will be conquered. Thus ensued the Imperial WarStar Empire invading earth. All the rangers fought valiantly but realized the empire was too much to take down individually. Everyone combined their powers into a huge power burst which destroyed the empire and restoring peace to earth. The price to pay was quite large as all the ranger powers were scattered across the universe. **

**The Megaforce rangers thanked the veteran rangers as they went back to their regular lives but sulked that even though peace was restored they were sad thinking Gosei, Robo Knight, and Tensou were gone forever. Knowing their circumstances, Gosei and Tensou rose out of all the rubble of their destroyed command center in a giant red Pirate Ship. Apparently Gosei's transferred his essence to the ship and Tensou got there in time as well before they were destroyed by the Imperial Empire. Robo Knight transformed back into a little lion head after he lost his powers.**

**Gosei: "Mega Rangers, although peace has been restored, you all have one more mission". **

**Troy: "To get back all the ranger powers right?"**

**Gosei: "Yes, and you will do so with us in this Pirate Galleon."**

**Gia: "How will be get them all? Their must be strong aliens out there that will look for them too."**

**Gosei: "You all will receive new powers and zords, now come, as we make our journey into space."**

**Robo Knight's lion head nodded in approval.**

**The Pirate Galleon then shoned down a light on the Mega Rangers teleporting them onto the Pirate Galleon. **

**The Pirate Galleon then fired it's thrusters and sailed off to it's journey into space.**

**(END OF RECAP)**

**(RETURN TO EARTH PT.1)**

**A year has passed and a very familiar red ship was on a desert like planet. **

**Gosei: "Rangers, The final ranger keys are on this planet known as Onyx, these keys belong to the 6th heroes as well as the extra rangers, one of you will play a card game with other aliens to win them."**

**Gia: "I'll do it".**

**Jake: "Are you sure? It could be dangerous with all those aliens".**

**Gia:"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She then smiled at him.**

**Gosei: "Becareful Gia, carry a Pirate Blaster with you in case you are exposed."**

**Gia: "Will do".**

**Tensou: "Good luck rangers!"**

**Troy: "Don't worry, the rest of us will be in the saloon too undercover".**

**The Rangers left the ship and soon appeared in the saloon where the card game was about to be held.**

**All the rangers were dressed up in Western Cowboy like attires, Gia went in to the saloon first and sat down at the table. The other rangers followed, Troy and Emma went in together and sat down at a corner. Jake and Noah came in and went to the counter to get some drinks.**

**Jake: "Man this is like a space Ernie's Brain Freeze".**

**Noah chuckled a little and then told Jake they have to blend in.**

**In the other corner Troy and Emma were at a table. Troy was basically just minding his own business while Emma was turning and looking around.**

**Emma: "I hope Gia will be ok."**

**Troy: "Don't worry, we got her back, as well as the rest of the ranger keys".**

**Gia and a bunch of aliens along with one in a cloak were playing the same game Andros was playing years ago.**

**Everyone showed their hands and Gia showed she had the highest hands, most of the aliens were furious.**

**Gia smiled and took the ranger keys but her hand was stopped by the cloaked figure".**

**Gia: "What do we have here? A sore loser?"**

**Cloaked Figure: "I'm afraid you're the one that will lose these".**

**The figure then grabbed the keys and took out a pirate sword.**

**Gia dodged the strike.**

**Gia:"A bounty hunter?"**

**The figure revealed himself to be a red pirate monster.**

**Basco: "My name is Basco, I'd love to stay and chat but I got other ranger keys to gathered. My WarStar friends will keep you company."**

**As he left a whole swarm of Imperial WarStar foot soldiers appeared. All the rangers gathered together and fought them in civilian mode.**

**Noah: "I thought we destroyed all these guys!"**

**Troy: "I guess Vrak has more family that we don't know about".**

**All the rangers fought them off well but Basco was long gone by then. More foot soldiers appeared, the rangers didn't want to waste anymore time and morphed first time on screen.**

**Rangers: "It's Morphin Time!"**

**The morphing sequence show holograms of all the past rangers designated to their respective colors appear on the screen. The pirate one for each glowed to show which ranger they will morph in. The rangers bodies absorbed the holograms of the Pirate Rangers and they become the Pirate Force Rangers.**

**Troy: "Red Pirate Force Ranger!"**

**Jake: "Blue Pirate Force Ranger!"**

**Noah: "Green Pirate Force Ranger!"**

**Gia: "Yellow Pirate Force Ranger!"**

**Emma: "Pink Pirate Force Ranger!"**

**The whole fight was shot in American footage as the rangers displayed excellent fighting combos with dual swords or dual guns. The rangers finished off the batch with a Final Wave (Called out in Gosei's voice)**

**The Ranger's powered up slashes from their sabers quickly destoryed the batch.**

**Robo Knight: "Quick rangers! Let's get back to the Galleon! Gosei and Tensou could be in danger!".**

**All rangers: "Right!"**

**Everyone de-morphed and ran back to the galleon and sighed in relief to know Gosei and Tensou were alright. Their ranger keys were all there as well. Apparently Basco found the location of the Galleon but the Galleon was in camouflage mode so he left thinking his scanner was malfunctioning.**

**On the Galleon Tensou tried scanning to see where Basco might have headed off to with the other ranger keys but they couldn't find any trace of him.**

**Tensou: "There's a large fleet of the Imperial Empire heading for Earth!" as Tensou checked on the Galleon scanners.**

**Gosei: "We must head back immediately!".**

**Troy: "Figures, we'll get them next time".**

**Noah: "Tensou, Hyper Rush Velocity Online!"**

**Tensou: "Right!"**

**The Galleon lifted off from Onyx and zoomed off into space, destination: Earth.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
